


《烈火玫瑰》

by raojia



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F, Genderswap, Rule 63
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:01:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29630871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raojia/pseuds/raojia
Summary: 在你的脊背，用口红刻下我的名字。
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Miya Osamu
Kudos: 8





	《烈火玫瑰》

**Author's Note:**

> 1.双性转姐妹（成年ver）百合文学  
> 2.不太健康的意识流短打  
> 3.我流OOC，慎

双唇如火在燃烧。

清晨时分侑从床上爬起，趿着度假村提供的拖鞋晃去厨房，刚刚起床的侑从来不算真的清醒，真正清醒的侑也不会在牙不刷脸不洗衣服也不好好穿的情况下到处乱晃，但是不清醒的人有不清醒的特权，因此她便得以顶着睡乱的头发在这度假屋里胡乱的走，她胡乱的套着自己的衣服，内衣不见了，而领口松垮的滑脱下来，露出半边白皙圆润的肩膀。

即使如此她也像个君王。

治在厨房里做她俩的早餐。

侑拢了拢自己的长发，凑到治的身边吻她的脸颊，她的平衡感维持的巧妙，即便半个身子都挂在治的身上也没妨碍对方转移锅里的煎蛋，“早上好——”她懒洋洋的说着，“你做饭的声音吵到我了。”

“那你就别吃。”治说着就用胳膊肘捅她的小腹，“把衣服穿好再来说话。”

语调里的嫌恶根本不加掩饰。

高中毕业八年之后，她俩的人生终于稳定的落入各自的轨迹，天体般在宇宙深处穿梭运行，却又像潮水涨落似的拥有周期，于是每每侑比赛的淡季治就会关上店门，然后两人一到外出旅行，临时租一套够大的别墅，旁观星空的运转和海水的起伏，开车行经漫长的公路，于深夜穿梭暴雨的阴云，收获季的葡萄园与棉花田，荒废已久的甘蔗地，合纵国短暂的历史，欧洲漫长的绘卷，千百年的战争，云雾吐息。

侑脱下鞋，光脚踩进沙滩或者如茵的绿草，然而下一秒就会开始抱怨过分粗糙的沙子或草茎，治翻着白眼把她拉拽出来，俩人再一起走过因为腐蚀了枯枝烂叶而肥沃的土地，腐烂在土壤中的未及采摘的水果，黄绿夹杂的枯萎枝叶，被鞋跟碾过之时溢出饱胀的汁水，又或者瑟缩的沙沙作响。

骨碟在侑的餐刀下发出刺耳的鸣叫。

治就丢装胡椒盐的瓶子砸她。

久远到如同世纪之前，她们眼下正经历的仿佛就是她们高中的幻想，轻飘飘的少女时代，排球场上的双子明星，侑无数次赖在治的床上描述她想要的未来的一切——赢下比赛，万众的瞩目和彻夜的狂欢，鲜花和酒和金牌，但是随后她定要拽着治的手从喧嚣的人群深处不要命的逃离，就像古早的西部老片，就像无因的反叛，左轮手枪和牛仔，牵你情人的手，然后天涯海角的浪迹。

但治并没给她面子。

你是傻吗，侑回忆里的少女说道，染成银色的头发如同魔盒里那一线的希望，然而她淡色的双唇一张一合，说的却是我不会和你一起打下去。

出演吉米的迪恩，二十四岁就死于车祸。

因为这种度假总是在应侑的要求，所以她们的早饭始终布在阳台，水盈盈的天色下是被玻璃钢圈起的海，她们木制的桌椅镶在石头的地砖和护栏之内，就像她们是两尾被圈住的金鱼，就像没有人在此身披光环。

刚到这里的第一天，侑就在这护栏边上尽可能的向外探腰，夜幕的星辰下她身体柔软，舒展开的四肢却又无比的摇摇欲坠，她几乎是挂靠在那围栏上边。夜色的女儿，睡眠的姑娘，宇宙深处的玫瑰星云装点的你我眼瞳明亮，侑挂靠在那里，似醉非醉，突然就很大声的问治，我就这样跳下去会怎样？

那这里还不够高。

很无端的治的脑海里浮现种种影响，就好像看见侑从二十楼的高度往下坠落，飘扬的金色头发，闭合的璀璨眼眸，她们童年时代断掉尾巴的庇护，鱼类和水，生命之前的生命，心脏冲破肋骨提前逃走，但这里只是二楼。

于是她走过去，强硬的把侑拉拽起来，然后说，“你要是真的跳下去，没准儿我会更爱你。”

早在挨到床铺之前，她们就纠缠到了一起。

你是我白天黑夜不落的星。

无数流转的夜晚她们共枕，睡相不佳的侑和睡相不佳的治，而早从她们青春期开始侑就总会把自己的内衣乱丢到治的床上，更何况后来这举动俨然已带上了情欲的味道，她跪在自己姊妹的身上解开环扣，同时亲吻治圆润漂亮的乳房，治的胸部从发育开始就比侑的大些，也因此她们从来不能互换内衣，在侑眼里，这始终是个小小的遗憾。

我们的相似抹杀我们的特殊，可我也同样不能接受你不像我的那些部分，因为你是我塑好形体的伴生，如果样貌上不够相似，谁能一眼就知道我们属于彼此？

亲吻与撕咬，拥抱与揉捏，轻佻的抚摸和刻意的重掐，所有会留下痕迹的示爱都是为了将此昭告天下，在你的脊背，用口红刻下我的名字。

做爱的夜晚之后，她们的床注定乱的不成样子。

懒于外出的时日她们猫在一起，缩在床上看侑挑的古早片子，旧时的影片音质不佳，卡顿的声音又和吃薯片的治相印成趣，第一遍的时候侑骂治是猪，第二遍的时候侑也抓了一把来吃，第三遍的时候侑身子一歪倒到治的身上，看着影片里的女主角吃吃的笑，治被她笑的烦躁，一把推开她的头问，“你又想干嘛。”

“一个想法而已。”侑诡秘的回答，抬脚冲电视的方向点了一点，“记得我们高中那会儿老有杂志来找，总想着把我俩包装成模特明星之类的一起出道，虽然现在我打排球你开饭店，但要是当时我们真走了那么条路，就算你不好说，但我肯定大红大紫。”

“那还是别了，”治无情的拆穿，“你也就现在打球还能有点名声，要是真的去混娱乐圈，不出一年就会被文春扒到底掉，然后身败名裂，一事无成。”

“要是真的那样，”侑无所谓的说着，很顺畅的又把自己贴到了治的身上，“那我就去当个快乐的婊子，最后堕落的死在红灯区的街头，而且就算那样我也会是全日本最屌的鸡，没有预约，就连你都见不到我。”

治就沉默。

电影继续播放，侑继续靠在她的身上，另一个人温热的体温，生死爱欲，生死相依。

“但是你不会的。”治轻轻的说道。

“是啊，”侑也轻轻的回答，“被男人看着，太恶心了。”

所以这样的恣肆与这样的骄傲，就全是侑了。

在双胞胎这孪生的答卷里治是并不切题的那个，因为从小到大她都是那个不会哭泣的小孩，因为明艳的是侑张扬的是侑，因为惹祸的是侑出彩的是侑，侑拿走了她们俩人里所有性格外显的部分，而余下的美德凝结成治，温和柔软的让人省心，却也不再会为人恩宠，从小到大，人人都说，治是被侑拖累了。

我是被侑拖累了？

治根本无法这么觉得。

杀死侑的欲望她从来都有，毋宁说那欲望根本从生来就和她血肉相融，可问题是她也没法找到没有侑的另一种生路，你给我你的野望和你的任性，你给我的你的脆弱和你的乖戾，而同样的我给你我的宽容和我的忍耐，我给你我的坚韧和我的平和，我们是实验室里的对照组，没有你，我又能去往何处？

她是最切题的那个。

在这双生的赌局里她从不暴烈，否则就会和侑的运行发生冲突，因为孪生的姊妹就如自闭的轨道，而传说里的天堂就是子宫，太阳月亮，共享一样的光辉，失去的东西又始终如潮汐呼唤，微弱的引力是拴在你我小指之上的线绳，我们靠近的时候就将潮水的涨落唤醒，你在烈火当中如珠宝光鲜，那我就用双手将珠宝孕育，羽毛华美的鸟雀不能落地，但我站在地上无法飞翔，所以就请你飞远飞远再飞远，然后将见闻说给我听。

“如果一定要的话，”治突然说，“还是你先死吧。”

“干嘛突然咒我！”这突如其来的句子将侑刺激了一下，然而现在治却并不打算帮侑解惑，她躲开侑扔来的第一个枕头，熟练的互着自己的零食开始和侑打闹，而时光也就从这一刻开始往前倒退，退过她的学徒时代和侑的备选时代，退过她俩上学的日子又将他俩变成婴孩，尚未降生的污染的胎儿，连眼睛这器官都没发育完全的时代。

早在那个时候，我就看着你了。

她们于是更尽兴的开始扭打，又赶在假期结束前互相亲吻，侑的手指拉扯起治已然纯黑的头发，现在的她俩都不复过去小女孩似的单薄，但治仍觉得侑在发光。

烈火里的玫瑰与君王，她注视着侑的万丈光芒。

当然不会是我先死的。

深夜醒来的侑凝视着治的睡颜，看着她永恒的姊妹这张安静的脸，有太多次她在孤伶的球场想象治现在打球的样子，却发现自己其实并无办法替换那个柜台之后温和的影像——她诅咒治的每一个客人。

生活允诺我们的幸福只有死亡本身，但我们是不能容忍失却彼此的情人，所以到那时候我会牵着你的手去往彼岸，我们是同生共死的情人。

**Author's Note:**

> 全文3000+，以上。


End file.
